A Weekend Not Forgotten
by pollyjune12
Summary: What happens when you leave Two Hero's in house by them selevs for a weekend? Updated New chapter! Flames Welcomed
1. Chapter 1

A Weekend Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible… But if I did……….

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Kim" her best friend Ron stoppable had called out to her. Over the years he had grown a few inches and turned out to be very handsome. "Hey bubble butt ready for our date tonite?" Ron teased "If you know what's good for you won't call me that again" Kim replied in a defensive tone. "I can deprive you of some thing that you seem to love very much" Giving him a sly smile. "Touché" They made their way out the school door and to Rons car. Ron had gotten a job at one of the most well-know restaurants in Middleton as the cook. "So Kim I was thinking we do something different this weekend" Ron said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "What do you have in mind Stoppable?" Raising an eyebrow. "It's a surprise" he said as he drove up the street that Kim lived on her house was coming into view. He pulled up in the drive way jumped out and opened the door for Her. "Merci" "Umm Kim I think the word is thank you" He replied confused. Yep the same old Ron. They made their way up to the door and Kim pulled out her keys and opened it. " Mom? Dad? Tweebs?" She yelled "Guess no one's home" Ron said as he made his way into the kitchen his favorite place in the possible house. Well maybe not his favorite it was second to Kim's bedroom…….Ron was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream. He made his way to the living room to find Kim jumping on the couch with a smile on her face"Uhh Kim is you feeling ok?" Making his way over to the couch to help her off. "Read the note they left!" She screamed excitedly shoving the paper into his hands it read:

**Dear Kim your mother and I have left on a vacation retreat for rocket scientist and Brian surgeons. We will be gone for the whole week end and be back by Tuesday. You brothers are staying with your Aunt Jill so don't panic if their not in their rooms. However if they are there you should panic and call Aunt Jill.**

"Are you serious!" He yelled a smile slowly appearing on his face He walked over to Kim picked her up and spun her around he put her down on the couch and sat next to her "So what are you going to do with the house all to your self?" He asked he never did get an answer. In a second he was pushed down on the couch with Kim's lips on his. Yep this was going to be a very interesting weekend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So how was it? I know this chapter was short but I promise Ill make the next one longer!


	2. Day 1

**A Weekend Not Forgotten**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible… But if I did……….

……………………………………………………………………………….

Kim woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. She sleeply made her way out of bed and

into the kitchen. "Ron what are you doing here?" She asked rubbing her eyes getting rid of any of

the Sleep that was left. "Making you breakfast" He replied not taking his eyes of what he was

doing. " So what is the all mighty Ron making this lovely morning?" She asked as she walked over

to her boyfriend wrapping her arms around his waist. "Youll have to see my love" Kim blushed at

this statement it had been a while since they started using pet names for each other. Ron always

liked to call her his love because she was the first love of his life. Finnally he turned of the stove

and got the plates ready to set on the table.

Later on that day they made their way to Ron's house once they got there his mom met him at the

door "RONALD STOPPLE!HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITH OUT

TELLING ME YOU WORRIED ME HALF TO DEATH!" She yelled "Mom it's O.K Kim and

I just went to rob some banks that's all and while were we out we stopped at a motel to hope you

don't mind we used your stash of 'you know what's' I found in your closet." With a wicked smile

on his face. Kim had to keep herself from laughing. "In the kitchen Ronald now!" Why can't you

talk to me out here with a wittness" "5" "Mom that's not going to work" "4" " Come on im older t

han that" "3" "What if I don't want to go?" "2" "Alright, Alright! Just stop counting your scaring me"

As they made their way into the kitchen Kim made her way into their living room she sat down

Indian style on the floor. Kim spotted pictures here and there of them from the first day they met

to the first dance togther. To bad she didn't have enough time to dweel on the past because ron

had pulled her up and out the door. As ron continued his mad dash from god knows what kim

tried to stop him "What are you running from?" She asked when he finnaly stopped. "Angry. Very. Run. Life"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Still really short I know. FLAMES WELCOMED! Please tell me if this story sucks or not.


	3. YYori?

A Weekend Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible… But if I did……….

O.K Now there's pressure thanks to all of you that reviewed! Maybe there will be a higher rating…………

……………………………………………………………………………….

Later on that day they hit Buenos Nacho. "Hey Ned what's going on?" Ron asked as he walked

over to the counter and Kim went to their usual table. "Nothing much what you usually get for

lunch Ron?" he asked knowing full well what Ron usually got for lunch "Yeah sure….."

"Stoppable-kun" A familiar voice sounded behind him "Y-Yori?" She ran up to him and gave him

a hug. "What are you doing here?" Looking down at her. She was wearing a shirt that was two

sizes to small and an even skimpier skirt. Now all the blood in Ron's head headed in a different

direction… "There is something I wished to discuss with you….." "Yori" Kim asked as she

suddenly appeared behind the two. Ron yelped in fear. "Possible-Chan it is very nice to meet you

once again" "You to...Yeah Ron outside now!" It seems that Kim noticed this little change and as

they got closer to the door Ron got paler and paler if looks could kill he would be dead. "Ron

what the hell is she doing here!"

"Chill K.P I didn't invite her here" Ron asked trying to cover up the fact that she was really

scaring him right now. "Then why would she just show up here all of a sudden!" "Look Kim" He

said grabbing both of her shoulders "As much as you know I wanted to spend time with you all

alone…Trust me I really wanted to, do you really think I would invite her here?" "No" " Good we

should head back inside and see why she is really here" "O.K" Kim said feeling a little better " But

If your lying to me your ass is mine" She said as she walked back to the doors and over to Yori.

'Already is' Ron thought to himself.

After they ordered their food they went over to the table. "So Yori what brings you here" Ron

asked trying to sound as causal as possible. "Well I did wish to discuss some very important

matters that have been bothering me lately". "So you came to America to talk to Ron

because…….." Kim asked raising and eyebrow "Well…" "She said rubbing her hands together

nervously 'Why is she nervous?' Ron thought to himself "I wished to talk to him in private perhaps

after the meal is complete?" "Well…..Uhh…Ummm" Ron stuttered brain shutting down

completely "NO" Kim said flatly with no expression on her face "Me and Ron have plans after this

so maybe you can talk later" There still wasn't a change in her tone. "So Yori where are you

staying?" Ron asked trying to lighten the mood. "Umm… I had not thought of that just yet…"

"Fine she can stay at my house" throwing the keys on the table and grabbing Ron by the collar.

"I'll met you at MY house" She called over her shoulder. They made there way out into the

parking lot Kim let go of Ron. Got into his car and slammed the door shut. Ron jumped into the

passenger side and stayed Quiet for the rest of the ride. No one knows what she might do to him

if he even dared to talk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, I guess my story didn't suck after all……….Still flames welcomed……..


	4. Heated Arguments

A Weekend Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible… But if I did……….

Ok here is the next chapter. Please Review!…………

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Ron Stoppable!" Kim screamed when they finally stopped at… 'Wait where are we?' Ron

wondered momentarily forgetting that at that exact moment his girlfriend was pissed at him. "What

was that all about? I mean what did she think she was doing?" "Look Kim I told you I have no

clue why she is here in the first place! So just drop it!" He yelled back getting a little aggravated

that she of all people didn't believe him. "Not that Ron! Why the hell is she getting all nervous

around you? Can't you see she's f-ing hitting on you!" She said in exasperation. "Oh yeah and did

you see what she was wearing so looked like a total whore!" That got Ron steamed up. "Don't

call her a whore she just as much your friend as she is mine!" "Correction Ron WAS my friend

until she started hitting on my Boyfriend!" "YOUR! When did I become YOUR Property?"

Still none of them noticed that with each passing second there faces were getting closer and closer.

" What do you mean not your property? In case you haven't noticed we are dating Ron

Stoppable!" Now they were so close they could feel each others breath on their faces. "Prove it"

Ron said in a low whisper. Before either of them new what was going on Kim grabbed Ron by the

collar and pressed her lips to his. Soon enough the kiss escaladed and now their tongues were

battling it out for dominance. Kim stopped for a second to crawl into the backseat of the car

bringing Ron with her. As things started to heat up Ron started to feel a little bold. So he slowly

started to move his hand up Kim's leg and under her shirt. He tugged at the rim and tried to pull it

over her head………..Beep,Beep. The Communicator rang (Ha,Ha) Kim sat up frustrated

"What!" she screamed at the person on the screen "Umm Kim you have a new hit on the site…"

Kim nodded mentioning for him to continue "The royal ambassador of Tokyo needs you to help

an old farmer who claims to have seen 'Flying pigs'". "O.K I'll get to it" Turning of the

communicator and pushing her shirt down all the way. "We better get going". She told Ron as she

jumped back into the front seat .

"Ron?" Kim asked as Ron satyed still in the back seat. "Yeah. Right. We have to do that thing.at

that time. at that place" Once again Ron amazingly managed to shut down his mind completely. He

got up and hopped into the front seat. Just as Ron started the car a jet pulled up next to them.

"There's our ride" Kim said looking out of the window "Umm Kim before we go where are we?"

"Ron…?" Kim asked pulling his face close to hers "Yeah" "Get in the damn Jet" And with that she

made her way over the jet climbing inside.

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence 'That the hell am I doing' Kim thought to her

self. "Umm…Ron could you excuse me for a second?" "Yeah sure" Ron replied sounding kind of

distant. Kim made her way into the bathroom and closed the door. '_What's going on with me _

_today?' _

'**Oh come on don't act like you don't know..'**

'_Why do I feel guilty about something'_

'**Oh come on you know he was right…..You just don't like to admit that you were wrong.._'_**

'_I do not I just don't want Ron to do anything stupid with that whore…'_

'**Now, Now what's with the name calling… Your afraid and you know it…Take it from **

**me…'**

'_So let me get this straight I'm taking this from my self?'_

'**Look do you want advice or not I'm on a busy schedule here…'**

'_No, Please continue'_

' **You love Ron and he loves you so get over it'**

'_But it's not that simple!'_

"Arrrgh" Yelled out in the bathroom after a second or two Kim made her way over to the door

and step out. "Umm…Ron why in the world do you have a Fire extinguisher?" She asked staring

at it "And why does it look like your about to hit me with it?" Ron lowered to Fire extinguisher

and muttered something incoherent. "What?"

"I thought you got flushed down the toilet!" he yelled turning a bright shade of red. Kim had to try

her hardest to keep herself from laughing but failed miserably. Soon Ron joined in both laughing so

hard they had to hold their chest. They made their way over to the seats. "I'm Sorry" They both

said at the same time. "Look Ron I overreacted and you don't have to apologize for anything it

was my fault". Ron gave her a look of surprise. "Well that saved me a whole lot of time… I didn't

even know what I was going to apologize for.." Kim lightly swatted him on the arm and they

leaned into each other Kim putting her head on his shoulder. Yep everything was fine…that is until

they got back home ….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well this chapter was a little longer. Keep reading there will be more Chapters(and review)!

……….Still flames welcomed……..


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey I'm Just writing to tell you I might not be able to update for the rest of the week.

But I promise I will have something up by Friday or Saturday.

_**PollyJune12**_


	6. What the?

A Weekend Not Forgotten

Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I'm So Sorry!(Throws self down on the ground begging for forgiveness)  
I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would!

Me no own Kim Possible

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a long mission and a few bumps and bruises Kim and Ron

were more than happy to get home. It was about 7 pm, it had

been one of the longest missions they had ever been on. As they

pulled up to Kim's house both of their faces fell. In front of Kim's

house was a bunch of cars, drunken High School seniors and she

was pretty sure she just saw Mr.Barkin run naked across her front

lawn yelling something about rampaging monkeys. "Ron! Now

your screwed. Why are all theses people here!" Starting to get

really pissed off. "Calm down Kim…" Ron said "Calm down! My

teacher just streaked across my front lawn! NAKED! Also if you

haven't noticed I haven't exactly been on the right side of things

every since SHE showed up! Now go find out what the hell is

going on!" "Chill Kim I'm sure there is reasonable explanation for

this, wait here" Ron jumped out of the car and ran in the direction

of the house. As he made his way to the house he could here Kim

telling Mr.Barkin to 'put the nice dog down' and that 'he could not

eat it'.

Inside the house was even worse than outside. Bottles of beer in

random places. Various couples finding things to do on the couch

other than sitting on it, and loud music. Ron made his way upstairs

in search for Yori. He looked into each room up stairs and still

there was no sign of her. He looked every where he could think of,

until it hit him. "Kim's Room" He made his way to her room

pushing a couple apart who looked like they were pretty much

going to suck the skin off of each others faces. "Get a room!" He

yelled over his shoulders.

"Ron!" Yori yelped as he came into the room "Yori what the

hell do you think your doing!" "Ron I…" Yori tried to explain

"No, No I don't want to here it I actually trusted you and what do

you do? Go and throw a party behind our backs!" he yelled felling

like he had just been betrayed and used "Ron listen to me! Brick

called and asked if you or Kim were there, I said that you were

out. So he asked for Kim's parents I said they were gone for the

weekend. Next thing I know Bricks at the door with half the

school with beer cases in their hands I had nothing to do with this!"

She said in one quick breath.

"So you really had nothing to do with this?" he asked unsure of

what to say. "Yes! I would never do anything without your or

Kim's consent." "Wow, Umm so what is it you wanted to talk to

me about?" Ron said making his way over to the bed patting the

empty spot next to him. Yori made her way over to that spot and

sat down. Grabbing Ron's hands in her hands she proceeded to

talk. "Well, you see I don't know how to say this but……."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Cliffhanger! Personally I hate these damn "Cliffhangers" but if it keeps you reading then so be it. Again I'm so sorry! I'll try to update even though I have like 5 projects to do…Does anyone know what the smallest and largest city in Ireland is?


	7. AN

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a year, later on TODAY ill update the story. If I don't you can flame me to your hearts content.


End file.
